


motel 6 in chicago

by strawberryfire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, motel sex, school field trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfire/pseuds/strawberryfire
Summary: robin & carol have to share a bed on a school field trip.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Carol Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	motel 6 in chicago

**Author's Note:**

> this was finished VERY BADLY bc i’m with family but enjoy y’all :)

It would be known to  _ anybody _ that went to Hawkins High that Carol Perkins would  _ much _ rather be  _ dead _ on the side of the road than be subjected to an overnight weekend school trip. She hated all the stupid shit they ended up doing, hated the always hours long bus ride. She especially hated that this particular teacher  _always_ chose their partners.

Which  _ sucked _ , only because if it was Nancy, she’d know why Carol never slept or why she had to  _ always  _ check outside at least six times before getting into bed.

Carol gets onto the bus last minute, her gas station coffee in hand and usual deadpan stare across her face. 

Her bus  _ and  _ room partner Robin Buckley sits at the window, headphones on and listening to her Walkman. 

Carol walks over and sits down, completely ignoring Robin.

She turns to the side with her feet in the aisle so she can talk to Heather, “This  _ totally  _ bangs. We should, like, totally ditch when we get there.” 

Heather shrugs, “I like looking at art. Gives you time to think.” 

Carol rolls her eyes, “Whatever, nerd.”

Heather just makes a face at Carol then opens up a book and puts on her headphones. 

Carol huffs and faces forward, drinking the last of her shitty coffee. Tommy walks on then leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek, “Mornin’ babe,” He sits down next to his sister, “You sleep well?”

“No.”

Tommy knows what a simple  _ no  _ means, so he doesn’t press about it. 

The bus ride was almost two hours and Carol was already  _ miserable.  _ About halfway through, she finally catches a glimpse of the girl beside her, who she barely knew. She was wearing a leather jacket with a slightly cropped striped shirt and these scary big combat boots. She had black eyeshadow smeared on and dark red lipstick; she was  _ hot.  _

Robin catches Carol looking and smirks a little, “Hey, princess.”

Carol’s hand shoots up to her hair, messing with it anxiously, “Aren’t you, like, a band geek? Ugh, of course I have to be partners with a geek.”

Robin raises an eyebrow, “I can play the world's tiniest violin for you.” 

Carol rolls her eyes and goes to turn to talk to Tommy, but he’s fast asleep on his sister's shoulder. She huffs and crosses her arms, pouting like a baby. 

Robin thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“Your boyfriend is a douche, y’know,” Robin whispers. 

Carol huffs again and mumbles, “I know.” 

“Don’t you know that the same ends never attract?”

Carol looks at her confused, “What?”

“Magnets, y’know.”

“Oh…well, I’m best friends with Heather so I’m stuck with him.” 

Robin nods, “I getcha.”

“Are you saying  _ I’m  _ a douche?”

Robin laughs under her breath, “Nah, you’re just a brat, that’s all.” 

“You barely know me.”

“I know enough, princess,” Robin says before putting her headphones back on and staring out the window.

Carol tries to ignore the blush on her cheeks and closes her eyes.

—

The museum is boring as  _ all  _ get out, like Carol expected. She had to stay with Robin for some reason, she guesses because they had to do some stupid scavenger hunt.

“God, I fucking hate this,” Carol mumbles for the millionth time.

Robin sighs, “Christ, if you just suck it up and stop  _ whining _ , it’ll be a lot easier for the both of us.”

Carol crossing her arms, “It’s too cold and it’s  _ boring. _ I just wanna go  _ home.”  _

Robin takes off her leather jacket and puts it on Carol’s shoulders, “There, will that shut you up?”

Carol looks up at her, “No. I wanna go home.”

Robin then goes to take the jacket back, but Carol holds onto it, “I’m cold.”

She looks down at her feet as she puts her arms through the sleeves and smiles to herself at the warmth. Robin tuts with a smirk and keeps walking through the art museum with Carol, doing most of the work they were given. 

When they get to a pretty landscape painting of the ocean and Robin thinks it’s the prettiest thing ever; she can’t take her eyes off it. And Carol—she can’t take her eyes off Robin. Her pretty sparkling blue eyes and messy hair that’s kinda stiff with hair spray. The way that she looks so  _ warm  _ and  _ God knows  _ what that tongue that sticks out every so often could do. Carol is way too deep in thought about this punk and she turns away blushing,  _ completely _ embarrassed with herself. 

Then they get to a painting that’s dark blue and borderline scary if you stared at it for too long. It’s got creepy black vines and bright glowing red orb in the middle. 

Robin tilts her head, “What the hell do you think this is supposed to be?” 

Carol is frozen in place. Absolutely _terrified_ —flashing back to _that night,_ almost losing Tommy to a demodog when they had to go fight a pack _upside down._ She only remembers screaming while holding up a can of Fawcett spray to a lighter, then the spray running out; leaving her helpless. She remembers Heather holding Carol to her chest as they cried, clinging to each other for _dear_ _life_. 

Robin shakes Carol’s shoulders and she’s back to reality with tears in her eyes and Robin’s got some type of worry painted on her face, “Perkins, you alright?” 

Carol looks at her and takes in a shaky breath, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, sorry.” 

Robin frowns, “You don’t seem alright.”

“Are you, like, deaf? I said I'm  _ fine.”  _ Carol scoffs and walks off attempting to find Tommy, who’s already done with the worksheet and went off to eat with Steve. 

Robin follows and keeps a close eye on Carol as the rest of the day goes on; she’s messing with her hair and looking around as if she’s waiting or  _ watching  _ for something. 

Once their sheet is done, Robin hands it to the teacher and watches Carol stand by a window, staring out at the bustling city of Chicago. Robin walks over and looks down at her, “Hungry?”

“Nah.”

“Ya sure?”

“Yep.”

“Carol, you’re messing me up, what’s wrong?”

Carol wraps her arms around herself, “I’m fine, good  _ God _ . Stop bothering me, it’s  _ so  _ annoying,” She pops in a piece of gum and chews on it, blowing a big bubble then popping it with a loud snap. 

Robin sighs, “Alrighty,” She then walks off to find her own group of friends and Carol does the same. 

—

Nightfall comes and everyone’s getting back onto the bus to go to the Motel 6 in between Hawkins & Chicago. Carol is still wearing Robin’s jacket that makes her pastel turtleneck look very out of place as she sits by the window. 

Robin sits down beside her, shivering from the cold, “Can I have my jacket back?”

Carol smiles, “Nah, I’m good.”

“I’m  _ so _ sure, it’s mine, give it back.”

“Ugh, what the hell is your damage?” 

“Uh, my damage is  _ you _ won’t give me  _ my  _ jacket back.” 

“Sorry, loser,” Carol replies, snapping another bubble with her gum. 

Robin scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Bitch.”

Carol flips her off and looks out the window at the city moving past them. She tries to ignore the pounding of her heart, her bouncing leg—she guesses it’s because she hadn’t smoked all day. She kept thinking back to that painting, to that night. If maybe a city would take all those nightmares away and if maybe she closed her eyes tight enough, she’d be able to sleep tonight with the daydream that she was living her modeling dreams off in Brooklyn—or  _ something _ like that. 

And fucking Robin Buckley. Robin Buckley, whose too big jacket was hanging on Carol’s shoulders and whose cheap perfume hung under her nose. Whose blue eyes had been on Carol’s mind all day and the thought of what she would taste like had been killing Carol  _ slowly _ . Sure, she knows feelings are fleeting—she  _ knows  _ ‘cause she doesn’t feel a goddamn thing with Tommy Holloway anymore—but this Buckley girl, lots of other girls too, had been on her mind for  _ weeks _ . Thinking of Heather specifically and her pretty bronzed skin which hadn’t faded since summer. Her smile as big as a rainbow, her hair that always smelled like chlorine. And Carol knows a girl who likes a girl is a dead girl in Hawkins, Indiana but in the city it  _ could _ be  _ different _ . 

She could drive to the city every Friday night and find a girl who she’ll never learn the name of to kiss under the crackling neon signs, sit in silence until the morning comes. Find something that momentarily makes her feel good before the open road back to Hawkins swallows her whole again.

She wants to feel the kiss of someone who isn’t Tommy Holloway—someone who isn’t in love with someone else. Surely Robin Buckley was in love with someone else; but would it matter? Does any high school kiss matter in the end? It doesn’t—that’s what makes it beautiful. 

—

The yellow glow of the Motel 6 sign dances on the wet pavement from the rain and the air is cold, but sticky. Carol goes to her room without a word to Tommy or Steve, who had been eye fucking each other almost the entire day. Good for them, Carol thinks. She just wishes Tommy would stop _ faking _ . Fake love is poisonous; especially when you know it’s forced and just so fucking  _ fake.  _

The room she shares with Robin is at the end of the hall, with the lights from the vacancy sign flickering on the wall. Carol sets down her bag and immediate lights a cigarette, relaxing a bit at the relief. She stands by the window and watches the occasionally car pass by; wondering what their story is and if their life is as boring as her own. 

Once she turns around to get her pajamas out, she sees—“You gotta be kidding me.”

“What?” Robin says.

“There’s only one bed.”

Robin rolls her eyes, “Suck it up buttercup.”

Carol whines and taps her cig on an ash tray, “God this fucking  _ sucks.”  _

“Your boyfriend was practically taking the clothes off Steve with his  _ eyes _ ,” Robin pulls off her shirt, “I feel bad for you honestly.”

Carol turns away and looks back out the window, “Don’t fucking remind me.” 

“Do you not care?”

“No. I just wish he’d let me go, y’know? I don’t give a  _ shit _ if he messes with boys, he can do what he wants. It’s just… _ annoying _ because he  _ always _ calls Byers a faggot meanwhile Tom’s choking on Steve and that Hargrove kid almost every Saturday night.” 

Robin laughs a little, “Ironic, ain’t it?”

“Tell me about it.”

Carol is trying her damn hardest to not look over at Robin standing over the sink in her bra as she washes off her makeup and how  _ pretty _ she is. She’s a lot taller than Carol, got legs that stretch for miles. And dare Carol say—she’s intimidating, but in all the right ways. 

Carol sets down her cigarette and goes into her bag for her clothes, which where the tiniest pair of Hawkins High green gym shorts she owned that were practically falling apart from how old they were and a tshirt she stole from Tommy when they first started dating. 

Robin turns on the stereo and hums along to the Queen playing through the speakers, before sliding off her jeans and changing into shorts. Carol doesn’t know Robin knows she’s watching—but Robin’s not complaining.

“You alright over there, princess?”

Carol nods, “I’m groovy.” 

“Groovy? Really?”

Carol smiles a little, “I like That 70’s Show.” 

Robin smiles back, “Me too.”

She then turns back to brush her teeth and Carol changes, but doesn’t put on the shirt. She kinda  _ stares _ at it. It doesn’t even smell like Tommy anymore—or maybe it does, but Carol doesn’t know what her boyfriend smells like anymore. He’s never around after school and he always insists he’s busy with schoolwork; which is complete bullshit. She doesn’t even love him anymore. She questions if she ever did. 

She thinks of walking into Tommy’s room and shoving the shirt in his face, ending it now, ending it  _ tonight _ then running back to the city to find a girl to kiss under neon lights. 

Robin comes up behind her, “What’s that, Caro?”

Carol jumps a little, “Nothing.”

“It’s something.”

Carol sighs and turns to face Robin, “It’s Tommy’s shirt. I stole it from him when we first started dating. It  _ definitely _ meant something then. Now, I’m not so sure.” 

Robin takes it from Carol’s hands and tosses it in the trash, “There. Let it go.”

Carol looks up at her, unsure of what to say. 

“Let it go, Caro. Life is more than some stupid boy, right?” 

“I can’t be alone,” Carol blurts out, “I don’t want to be.”

“Never said you’d be alone, princess,” Robin says hushed before putting a gentle hand on Carol’s cheek and leaning down, kissing her with some type of softness that Carol’s never felt before. 

Robin looks at her, searching for something in her eyes and she finds what she’s looking for—eyes screaming  _ love me, love me, love me.  _

The air between them is turning  _ electric _ , it’s on fire and Carol wants and wants and  _ wants.  _ Robin knows this and she isn’t one to shy away from a pretty girl willing to kiss her until her lips are sore. 

Robin keeps kissing her, Carol getting greedy as if she hasn’t been properly kissed in  _ weeks _ and Robin puts her hands on Carol’s waist, slowly pushing her back against the wall. 

She moves her hands to Carol’s thighs and whispers, “Jump, princess.”

So she does and Carol wraps her legs around Robin’s waist, keeping her hands on Robin’s cheeks. 

Robin kisses down her neck and mumbles, “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Carol blushes like this is her first love because Tommy  _ never _ called her pretty,  _ never _ called her princess, “You are too.” 

Robin smirks against the crook of Carol’s neck and she tightens her grip on the smaller girls thighs, “You ever kissed a girl before? Maybe more?” 

“No,” Carol whispers, “But I’ve wanted to.”

Robin’s reaching her cold hands to Carol’s bra, Carol giving a little nod as a  _ yes _ , please, take this  _ off— _ as a  _ I’m lost at sea, reel me in, love me, love me.  _

Robin lays Carol down on the bed, kissing down her chest, kissing in the places Tommy never has. Carol thinks about this as Robin has her hands where Tommy’s never touched—how Robin Buckley is completely setting her on  _ fire _ . 

“Close your eyes, pretty girl,” Robin whispers as if it’s a secret, as if it’s the code to true love, “I got you.”

“Do you?” Carol whispers back, looking up into the blue eyes now wide with  _ love.  _

“I do,” Robin replies, planting a kiss on Carol’s lips that taste like sour apple gum. She goes back down, pulling off Carol’s shorts and still kissing her inner thighs so gently it’s moving Carol like the plates of the Earth—she feels like an earthquake and she’s falling but it’s lovely, it’s  _ lovely _ , she could fall forever if it felt like this. 

She kisses over Carol’s panties, looking up at her though dark black eyelashes and Carol is  _ spinning _ , “Don’t be a tease.”

Robin laughs under her breath, “You clearly haven’t been treated  _ right  _ before,” She then holds up two fingers to Carol’s mouth, “Suck, princess.”

She’s a little confused but does as Robin says, getting a taste of metal from her rings every so often. Robin pulls her fingers out then  _ slowly,  _ oh  _ so  _ slowly pushes them into Carol,  _ soaking  _ and  _ begging.  _

Carol closes her eyes and whispers, “Shit.”

Robin moves her fingers so  _ slow  _ that Carol can’t help but whine in protest, “Stop  _ teasing.”  _

Robin bites hard at Carol’s neck, “Well, if I go any faster, you’ll be too loud, won’t you?” 

“No,” Carol replies, her voice all breathy because she really does feel a  _ million _ different universes away—like Tommy Holloway doesn’t exist, Hawkins doesn’t exist, all of that is  _ fake _ but Robin Buckley is the thing so real it’s like a painting come to life and it’s  _ just them.  _

So, Robin moves her fingers  _ faster,  _ as  _ fast  _ as she can and nearly  _ laughs  _ at how quickly Carol clamps her hand over her mouth, gripping the sheets with the other. 

Robin leans down and takes in the drip of the whispers muffled under her, “What did I tell you princess?” 

Carol moves her hand away and up to Robin’s hair, “Feels s’good holy  _ shiit.”  _

Robin smirks, “Want more?”

Carol nods rapidly, “ _ Please.” _

Robin is sure she’s just as greedy as Carol is, so she doesn’t just add another finger; she kisses down Carol’s chest and starts sucking on her clit and this just sets Carol  _ off.  _ She keeps a tight grip on the sheets, her mouth wide open—her whole  _ body  _ feeling like it’s wide open, completely being held together by the two hands of a girl she barely knew. Robin has her tongue moving in ways Tommy  _ never  _ could, making Carol feel a typa way Tommy  _ never _ did. 

“F-fucking hell,” Carol breathes out, one of her hands finding Robin’s hair, “Don’t stop.”

Robin hums and it sends shocks up Carol’s spine—it’s  _ heavenly.  _ Robin keeps hitting that one fucking spot over and over—Carol can’t keep  _ quiet _ and this earns her a hand tight over her mouth. 

“Robin,” She whimpers, her breathing quickening and thighs shaking, “ _ Robin _ ,  _ fu-”  _ Then her body is completely on fucking  _ fire,  _ letting out a little too loud

moan, “Oh holy  _ shit, shit, shit!”  _

Robin presses her mouth hard against Carol’s,

shutting her up with a kiss. As Carol is coming down, Robin keeps kissing her with such  _ love  _ Carol just wants to  _ cry.  _

“What about you?” Carol whispers once she’s caught her breath. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Robin whispers back, “You  _ are  _ the princess after all.”


End file.
